


When you make me wait

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But with Klance and Soulmate, Established Relationship, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post S8, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Sotto le stelle, ad aspettare il ritorno della propria anima gemella.





	When you make me wait

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T, prima settimana, Missione Speciale  
> Prompt: Soulmate  
> Numero parole: 1040  
> Rating: Safe  
> Ship: Keith/Lance (implied), Shiro/Adam (mentioned), Shiro & Lance  
> Note: post S8 (in cui Shiro è sposato con Adam perché io sono ancora in denial, #sorrynotsorryCurtis)

La balconata posteriore del castello di Nuova Altea era un luogo ideale per osservare le stelle. Schermata dal castello stesso contro le luci della città che andava crescendo di anno in anno nella parte frontale, sul retro invece si estendeva solo una vallata di juniberry e il lago Aurora fino all’orizzonte, creando uno specchio per la volta celeste.

Era anche il posto dove Lance si era abituato a passare le notti di riflessione e attesa, un luogo in cui sfogare la nostalgia mentre sorgeva l’alba.

Quella notte però il sole era un’idea lontana, la luna un appuntamento rimandato e le stelle baluginavano in costellazioni ancora nuove e sconosciute.

Il cellulare dell’ex paladino blu vibrò e il suo viso fu illuminato dalla luce del display.

_02:02 O Captain! My Captain scrive:_  
-  _Posso venire a vedere le stelle con te?_

Lance sorrise tra sé, digitando la risposta.

_02:02 Le Petit Altean Prince scrive:_   
_\- Richiesta accolta! Dove sei?_

_02:03 O Captain! My Captain scrive:_   
_\- Qui._

Con espressione confusa, Lance alzò la testa e si ritrovò Shiro alle spalle, con un sorrisino colpevole e una busta di carta stampata con il logo di una pasticceria terrestre.

«Ho portato un po’ di biscotti.»

«Guava e lime?»

«Anche.»

«L’universo sapeva quello che stava facendo quando ti ha scelto per salvarlo» sospirò Lance, addentando in meno di un secondo uno dei biscotti e lasciando andare un verso di pura estasi. «E io non lo ringrazierò mai abbastanza per avermi messo sulla tua strada.»

Shiro sbuffò divertito, sedendosi sulla sdraio di fianco a lui e prendendo a sua volta un biscotto, ma al cioccolato e limone.

«Se Adam mi dicesse la metà delle cose dolci con cui te ne esci tu...»

«… sarebbe terribilmente inquietante, non pensi?»

Entrambi risero, pescando altri biscotti e alzando gli occhi verso la volta notturna, consapevoli che, per quanto bella, non li avrebbe distratti davvero dai pensieri aleggianti nell’aria.

«Sono passate sei settimane» mormorò Shiro, guardando Lance con la coda dell’occhio. Aveva le spalle tese e questo si rifletté nel tono. «Come stai?»

Lance finì di masticare lentamente il resto del biscotto, abbassando lo sguardo sull’orizzonte buio e fissandolo con occhi persi, in cerca di una risposta che non fosse quella che aveva in testa.

«Coran mi ha riempito tutte le ore della giornata» iniziò, sviando, ma con qualcosa di vagamente sereno sul viso. I marchi sulle sue gote brillavano fiocamente. «Vuole che tutti, qui su Nuova Altea, conoscano la storia dei paladini di Voltron - e ha ricominciato con la storia degli spettacoli. Ha organizzato anche lezioni sulle usanze terrestri. Ho classi di bambini, adolescenti e adulti, più il “tè delle cinque” con gli anziani. E in tutto questo non ho neanche una laurea ad honorem» mugugnò, cercando di stiracchiarsi per scacciare la negatività. «In definitiva… cerco di mantenere l’umore stabile, ma questa attesa fa schifo.»

Una volta che lo ebbe confidato, tornando a guardare in alto, si sentì vagamente meglio. Non che non si sfogasse - non aveva idea di come Hunk e Pidge ancora lo sopportassero - ma non era mai stato così diretto e conciso.

Dal lato di Shiro, tuttavia, non arrivò subito una replica, anche se Lance non ci fece caso fino alla domanda successiva.

«Sai… come sta?» lo disse come un discreto bussare alla porta, indeciso se disturbare ma al contempo con la necessità di avere una risposta.

Lance ebbe la sensazione di tornare brutalmente coi piedi per terra, abbandonando lo stato di sospensione che quei giorni gli avevano procurato.

Si voltò verso Shiro, realizzando tutto insieme e sentendosi in colpa.

« _Soy un idiota!_ » sbottò, sbattendosi una mano in fronte, scattando in piedi per poi sedersi sulla sdraio di fianco a Shiro. Velocemente, mentre l’altro cercava di calmarlo dal continuare a insultarsi e chiedere scusa al contempo, si slacciò il polsino della camicia e arrotolò la manica in maniera disordinata fino al gomito.

«Non ha potuto scrivermi fino a questa mattina, ma sta bene» spiegò Lance ancora concitato, illuminando la parte interna del proprio avambraccio con il cellulare.

In un silenzio solo all’apparenza tranquillo, Shiro divorò con gli occhi le parole sulla pelle scura di Lance, scritte con una grafia che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.  _“Siamo vivi. Missione conclusa. Quasi. Krolia ferita, ma non grave.”_  Quando arrivò alle ultime parole “ _tornerò presto_ ”, lasciò andare un lunghissimo sospiro di sollievo che interruppe l’apnea di quei giorni conditi di angoscia.

«Conoscendo Kolivan, non si è preoccupato che le comunicazioni con qui fossero saltate e ha portato avanti la missione lo stesso» brontolò Lance, ma con un sorriso incoraggiante da “scampato pericolo”, mentre vedeva Shiro e le rughe sulla sua fronte rilassarsi.

«Stanno bene, è l’importante» replicò Shiro, stringendo con un braccio Lance per condividere il tepore di quella notizia. Si concesse anche una risata liberatoria. «Questa storia delle anime gemelle è più utile di qualsiasi transponder.»

Festeggiarono il clima più disteso sgranocchiando un altro paio di biscotti a testa, prima che a Lance balenasse un secondo pensiero per cui si insultò doppiamente e più volgarmente di prima.

« _Non gli ho ancora risposto!_ » sbottò, con le mani nei capelli. Si tirò in piedi per frugarsi nelle tasche dei pantaloni e tirarne fuori uno dei tanti pennarelli che di solito seminava ovunque per averne sempre uno pronto da usare. Ficcandoselo in bocca per avere le dita libere, si aggiustò anche la manica destra al gomito, risedendosi pronto all’opera, salvo poi bloccarsi e voltarsi verso Shiro con espressione supplichevole. « _’oresti ‘civere ‘fu?_ » biascicò, aspirando ogni lettera.

Con un sopracciglio inarcato, e appena due dita, Shiro gli tolse il pennarello di bocca, asciugandolo dalla saliva prima di impugnarlo. Non era comodissimo scrivere così, soprattutto quando entrambi avrebbero voluto dire mille cose diverse che neanche tutta la schiena di Lance sarebbe bastata (oltre che essere un problema poi da leggere, senza uno specchio abbastanza grande).

Quando però Shiro mise il punto alla fine del suo nome, Lance avvertì la commozione invaderlo.

 

“ _Ti aspettiamo a casa._  
 _Lance & Shiro.”_

  
  
 

Più tardi, quando Shiro si fu addormentato sulla sdraio con gli occhiali di traverso, Lance aggiunse una postilla, in una grafia storta ma leggibile. Oltre a un quantitativo imbarazzante di disegnini stupidi.

 

_“Ps: quando non ci sei, Shiro mi porta i biscotti. Potrei abituarmi.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sono riuscita a non nominare Keith manco una volta, ma giuro che l’altro pezzo di soulmate è lui.


End file.
